


Stevineltober Prompts

by RaspPassion_Tea



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Casual clothes, Coat - Freeform, F/M, Feeling at Home, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other, Reformed, Scythe and Shield, Stevineltober, Ugly Sweaters, at home, idk we'll see, matching outfits, ugly crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspPassion_Tea/pseuds/RaspPassion_Tea
Summary: With it being Stevineltober and with me not being able to draw, here I'll be posting my prompts I've written for the event!Not everyday will be written but most of them will be (hopefully)





	1. Day 3: Casual Clothes/or Matching Outfits

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist time writing with motivation in about a year and a half, pls be nice.

“...Spinel.”

“Yes Steven?”

“Why are you wearing my clothes? And why are you wearing them like _that_?” Spinel, looking innocently at Steven, only giggled and did a dramatic turn in the “borrowed” clothes she was wearing. “Trying human fashion of course, they’re very hyped up on a regular basis. Very comfortable as well. Whoever thought of this is a genius.” She did a dramatic pose, her arms stretching and looping around herself, looking at Steven with a _very much_ serious expression. One that didn’t hold on too long before she broke out into a big grin and said, “We even match! It’s perfect.”

Well, she wasn't wrong, but "matching" was subjective in this situation. She was wearing his old pink t-shirt with his branded star on it, and some old jeans that couldn't fit him anymore. She must've found it in storage closet in the living room while he was gone.

While he wore practically the same thing, the only difference being his now blue t-shirt and _organic jacket_, you could think they were purposely matching if you saw them walking down the plaza.

The way she was wearing it however… it was objectively wrong.

She somehow slipped her head through the right arm hole, and her arms went through the bottom hole of the shirt making it go up to her elbows. The pants were a whole other story, being on top of her _head. _They were buttoned, but Spinel somehow slipped her head through the fly leaving her pigtails through the leg parts.

_'She looks like a rabbit'_ Steven thought to himself. He laughed out loud nodding his head affectionately, before he moved closer to Spinel, who was practically jumping up and down in excitement, trying to undo the button. "Spinel, how'd you even get like this?"

She stopped, putting on an expression of mock offense. “Well ex_squeeze_ me _Steven Universe_,” she scoffed, “but given the potential I’ve shown before, you should know I can get into about everything and anything I’d want to.”

She proceeded to wrap large amounts of coils around his body pulling him into her. “Have you not been paying attention after all?” 

Steven couldn’t hold it in anymore. He busted out laughing. Spinel loved the sight of him laughing, it filled her up with those warm fuzzies that she missed. But her making Steven laugh? That took the cake. Almost as soon as he starts laughing she does the same in turn.

Steven wiped away the tears starting to form in each other's eyes from laughing too hard. “Now hold still so I can help you out of this.”

He was able to get her out of her mess, even if the pigtails were the hardest part to free. They shared a good laugh about it though, especially Steven. Spinel smiled to herself- her true plan was a success!

Steven couldn’t help but hum in thought, an attentive look on his face. “I feel like something of mine should work for you…”

That made Spinel freeze. They were still going on with this matching clothes thing?

He was pulling on the hem of his jacket thoughtfully, before the lightbulb seemed to pop off in his head. He took off his jacket ( _ organic jacket _ mind you), and wrapped it around Spinel helping her pull her arms through. “There! Now we really will match all the time!”

Spinel looked down at the jacket around her. ‘ _ Steven's jacket…’ _

Really, she was joking before with the clothes. She knew how to put clothes on, Steven did it every day. She just knew that he’d have a long day helping out at Little Homeworld and wanted to make him laugh off the tension a bit when he came home. It’s what she did best.

But now, he gave her actual clothing of his that he would actively wear, on his free will. Like he wanted to show they were connected. Like he wanted to show he cared about being with her. Like he actually wanted to match.

And now, so did she.

"Spinel?," she heard Steven say breaking her from her thoughts. she turned to see him with a small grin on his confused face "Are you okay? If it's about my jacket it's fine really, I have more. Or else we wouldn't match like you wanted right?" 

She just gave him a teary smile and wrapped her arms around him, not stretching this time to give him room. “Thank you, Steven.”

Steven was surprised, but returned the hug anyway with an affectionate smile on his face, feeling lighter than he already did with that days events weighing on his shoulder.

He truly adored having Spinel around now to never have a dull day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To whoever started the trend where Steven gives Spinel his jacket, I owe you my life. Thank you.


	2. Day 5: Coat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late fUCK  
pls enjoy anyway I'm proud of it a bit

Spinel finally got her first experience feeling the weather on Earth, this one being winter. She always thought it would be so exciting.

The things she’s heard sounded so beautiful, mesmerizing. Peridot already very excitedly told her about how the rain works, and later Steven told her how it changes around winter time. How before the water finishes condensing (which she described as “cloud sponging” for a better job remembering), the water will pass into the atmosphere (or “the invisible gas container”). If cold enough, it will freeze into small flakes of ice and stick to the ground.

She always imagined it would be like the pictures Steven showed her in preparation. Beautiful. Breathtaking. Mesmerizing.

But right now, all she wanted was to go back inside. Be back at Homeworld with the Diamonds. _ Anything _than be in the cold right now.

Not only was the snow uncomfortably cold and wet, it got _ everywhere _ . In her gem, in her eyes, in her mouth, in her nose, her ears, her hair- _ EVERYWHERE. _

Not to mention it was _ so cold _. Spinel can't recall ever feeling cold before this. She was intended to be Pink’s playmate ever since her manufacture, and in that small amount of time she doesn’t recall feeling anything more than a little briskness.

Not even in the vacuum of space where she resided for six thousand plus years did she feel anything more than a shiver. It got quite dull to have the same temperature all the time actually.

When Steven had woken her up telling her it was the first snow of the season just like he had promised, she immediately perked up. She got up, ran downstairs, shot out the door and-

she immediately recoiled. She actually yelled a bit on feeling the impact of a snowstorm in the east. She was not used to it so much, she couldn't even move for a while. Just water around the city's land, she was frozen.

Steven came out a little later bundled up in warm clothes. In his hands were a pink scarf and earmuffs and his _ organic jacket _.

_ “I would’ve came out sooner, but I saw that you forgot your jacket!” _

_ Her _jacket. Right, she forgot. It belonged to Steven, but then as a result of what was meant to be a dumb joke, he gave it to her to show how much he cared about her and valued their relationship. And apparently about her not dying as she must’ve been standing there for a while.

Steven began wrapping her up in the warm clothes. He was about to put the jacket on her, before he paused contemplating the cold weather around them. Seeing as though it was an extreme start to the season, Steven brought his partner back inside and rummaged through the storage closet once more.

He let out a cheer once he found his old pink bubble coat. Memories filled with nostalgia came flooding back in from the adventures that happened with this coat. He had grown out of it, be he had figured it’d be the right size for Spinel. He helped her put it on and when he saw the sight of her fully rigged up in snow attire his cheeks reddened.

Spinel was a little confused since they were inside and the face reddening was supposed to happen when you stay outside in the cold for too long (Or not. She was so excited about the cold weather happening she did endless research on it not bothering to check if the sources were credible).

And that finally brought them here, her sitting in the snow now comfortably enjoying the brisk air and Steven currently showing her the process of making snow angels.

Being out here now and fully prepared, Spinel enjoying the snow like Steven told her she would. Now she wouldn't mind if this was how she and Steven woke up every morning during the season.

And she didn’t mind the addition of a… what was it? Oh right, a _ coat _to her growing wardrobe. Especially since it came from Steven, in the caring manner he always seemed to do these gestures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted try something different, writing a scene/story without character dialogue but still portraying all of the feelings.  
fuckmegentlywithachainsawthatwassohard  
I'm never doing that again, this is exactly why this came out so late  
(I even wanted to do something with how Spinel doesn't like the feeling of being frozen because it reminded her of being back in the garden, but I'm tired, I want to write something else, so have this)


	3. Day 8: At Home/Feeling At Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet, but sometimes, that's all you need :)

Spinel loved living with the Diamonds. They gave her attention, loved her humor, and they didn't make her feel unwanted, unlike their fellow corresponding ruler and her former 'friend'. After being away from Homeworld and any positive interaction for so long, it was comforting encouraging to be with that in a loving environment with a new family.

Yellow keeps her in line while still being gentle with her and her own needs. Plus, she’s _ really _ into her jokes, which gives them something to bond over. Blue really listens to her, and she’s even calm about it. Sometimes the emotions get too great that she’ll start crying only to make Blue panic (“Oh, I’ve done it again haven’t I? I’m so sorry Spinel!”) She’d have to reassure her later it wasn’t actually her doing, and they end up having a good laugh anyway. White still struggled to understand her on a personal level besides her initial purpose, but is clearly trying, and proves to be a great caretaker for Spinel either way.

Nowadays, she really feels like she's making progress in her mental health. She finally realized why it was wrong for her to do the things she did instead of convincing herself it was wrong because everyone else said it was. She was finally able to love again after finding someone.

She was… finally feeling at home.

But then that was one the time came that Steven came a few months later to see her. Not the Diamonds. Not the inhabitants of Homeworld. _ Her. _

Spinel had always avoided seeing him when he came over. She hid in her room or hung out with Pink Pearl. But he actively wanted to see her and she couldn’t avoid that.

He really just came to see how she was doing and how she was holding up after leaving her with the Diamonds, and was surprised but overjoyed at what a positive report he’s heard. He always came back, not because he feared something bad would happen, but because he was always so excited and proud to hear about the progress Spinel had been making without him around to force her to do it.

Eventually, the short visits he would make to her expanded to him inviting her back to Earth to try and see how they could interact over there. The question caught Spinel off guard, and she became nervous, no, _ terrified _ thinking of the worst case scenarios of the situation. What if the feelings she had stayed that way back on Earth? What if she wanted to kill Steven and his home again? What if she found out she was truly destined to be a bad person forever? What if, what if, what if, what _ if, what if, what if, what if- _

Those insecurities almost immediately evaporated when Steven asked “So, what do you want to come first on our 'to do list'?”

Now _ that _ caught her off guard. How would she react to that? Answer the question of course. But how? She didn’t know what she wanted to do, she was stressing the whole time at what _ he _would want to do with her.

He seemed to pick up on her thoughts, as he blushed and stammered , “I mean- ah, nevermind, you might not know anything about here… how about for now we just sit and talk here to try a different change of pace?

Okay. Just sitting in his room and talking. She could do that. It was a good starting ground.

She always enjoyed talking with Steven, and she liked it even better doing it in his own home. She didn't feel like she was being watched, it gave them more to communicate about, and it was the whole act that made her feel better. He showed enough trust that he even feels comfortable wanted her in his vicinity again without thinking she'll freak out and go on a mass murder spree.

It was always like this for the next couple of weeks. Them just hanging around his house. But it also evolved to going to the beach, wandering around the boardwalk. Just anything to help her be more included in his life like he wanted her to ever since he found out what was wrong with her.

Spinel still felt bad. She still felt like she shouldn't have forgiveness and that she was dangerous for his pure soul to be around. But she felt like she may have a chance if Steven Universe believed in her. Now she felt an ease that found her place again. That she able to be her again

She was finally… _ at home again. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kay so that was a lie, this ended up being a little long. One day I won't get carried away...  
lol watch us find out in Steven Universe: Future that the Diamonds aren't at all like this with her and this isn't how she makes up with Steven and it'll ruin my headcanon.


	4. Day 11: Scythe and Shield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't question how Spinel got another scythe that doesn't rejuvenate, just go with it

“Hey, hey Spinel.”

Spinel was currently in a state of unbreakable procession while she read a book Steven gave her about botany to help her occupy herself while he was gone. It was for a future project she and him were going to work on and she wanted to know as much about it before they were able to proceed with it. The voice in front of her broke her out of the daze however, and she looked up and saw the boy himself smirking down at her with a playful expression. In his hand was her new war scythe and in the other was his newly summoned shield.

Oh. This is happening. _ Now. _

Next thing she knew, she was sparring behind the Temple with Steven, this time not holding back.

This had been a new hobby of theirs, going on for a few days. After a restless night, Steven realized that if things were truly never going to change, he might as well start his training again, one that could help him face off against someone more powerful than Spinel.

And that’s when it hit him. Spinel. He doesn't know how, but she’s an incredible fighter. It would probably be a useful feat to see what it’s like to face off against her again, this time with a mutual purpose to benefit them both. Losing his urge to sleep, he turned on his side to see Spinel still up, looking through that botanist book with full dedication.

“You plan on sleeping anytime soon?”

“No, not at least until you are, why?”

“...You feel like doing something crazy with me?”

“..._ Always _.”

And then it all started. Steven originally planned for this to be a bi-weekly occurrence, just to keep up his form and hers. But afterward they found it a calming, mind exerting, even _ fun _thing for them to do with each other. Whether it was when they’re bored, feeling frisky, or competitive.

The biggest motivation seemed to be competitiveness, since they somehow turned this into a streak competition between each other. For the last few rounds they’ve had, Spinel had a bit of a winning streak for their matches. She sort of gained a bigger psyche from this, using this to mock Steven, both during their spars and when they aren’t having one. Which would cause them to have _ another _sparring match...

Steven didn’t mind this. It gave him the ability to strive to do better and, well, it was nice seeing Spinel being able to enjoy having a genuine win at something by working hard at it, especially with him.

“Come on _ Universe _.” Steven looked up from where he was catching his breath to see Spinel leaning on the end of her scythe as she taunted him in the middle of their current match that evening. “It really seems like you’ve just been slacking off these past few days. You know I just wanna help you, but it’s kinda hard when it feels like you wanna go easy on me cause you’ve gone soft!”

Steven playfully rolled his eyes before he somersaulted backwards and landed on a wide low hanging stance on his feet. “Don’t try and distract me, it’s not gonna work this time.”

It’s possible that it didn’t. Steven was able to counter a strike Spinel launched at him below the belt and was able to use that as an opening to use his shield to push her back to the ground, the process making Steven lose his own balance. He laughed at their situation.

Before Steven had time to leap back up to his feet, Spinel stepped over her partner with both of her legs on his side, the scythe still in her hands. Despite the implication of a fatal scene before him, she had a mischievous, alluring look on her face. “Come onnnn _ Sheik, _Don’ be like that,” She panted, her accent having dropped to being extra thick. “You know this is all in good fun right?”

Of course he knew this was mostly all fun for them. In fact, he would have retaliated with that if he wasn’t so enthralled in… _ whatever _ Spinel had over him right now. Whatever it was, she knew she was doing it. Steven knew she was doing it. Neither moved and felt like they wouldn’t even want to.

But that was broken when Steven summoned his bubble knocking Spinel over, knocking her scythe out of her hands and all. “Ha!” Steven performed an effortless kip-up and ran over to Spinel before she could regain her composure. 

Spinel slowly started to get a grip on her senses again, and moved over to grab her war scythe. Her eyes popped open once she realized she was gripping at sand. She looked up to see Steven clutching the middle part of her scythe in one hand, a shield in another. “Winner takes all,” his voice rasped as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

That’s just how they stood for a while. Spinel on the ground being supported by her elbows, Steven standing in his armed position seeming ready to fight her, while both just stared at each other catching her breath.

Soon Spinel broke that silence by a loud guffaw turning into an uproar of laughter. Steven joined almost immediately after, helping her up to her feet.

“Nice going,” she congratulated him as he tossed her back the scythe, already walking back to the temple. Steven grabbed his water, towel, and _ organic jacket _ as he caught up to Spinel. He wrapped the towel around his neck and took a swig of his water while Spinel grabbed his jacket and wrapped it around herself.

“I’m impressed you were able to see through that _ facade _ I put up. Surprised, but definitely impressed. You might have some potential left in you after all, Sheik,” Spinel put her thumb below her chin as she evaluated in a melodramatic professional tone of voice.

“You really think so?”

“... Of course, Steven.”

Steven smiled as he wrapped an arm around Spinels shoulders as they walked back to the house, feeling satisfied at what they could accomplish together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest one so far :O kinda proud of that. This one is one of my favorites, hope y'all like it too


	5. Day 15: Ugly Sweaters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't originally going to do this one, but it occurred to me yesterday that this prompt would be on my birthday, so I wanted to get something out then :) Wrote this out in a day, so hopefully it's still good

Spinel always loved the fact that Steven basically radiated purity and innocence. It was charming and it bounced off the fact that she wasn't really either of those yet, like he was a guide of this type of thing for her. It was like he always knew what to do and say, and the proper way to do it.

Today was an example of that. Recently, the weather had gotten worse, despite it being only late November, and just their luck the heating system inside their beach house had shut down. And given that, Steven decided the best solution would be to break out the Christmas sweaters early.

Since Spinel wasn’t as accustomed with the cold weather yet, especially this severe, he thought it was the best option. He himself had an old red sweater he had gotten last year to accompany him and his growth spurt. Using that, he trekked through the freezing cold temperature and increasingly falling snow to find her one to keep her safe.

When he came back, Spinel put it on curiously, and was immediately met by warmth… but also an  _ extensive  _ amount of unpleasantness.

"Aw Spinel, I just can't get over how you look so cute in the sweater!” Steven said a while later cooking over a stove. Spinel just looked at him with her eyebrow raised and a soft glare over by the windowsill. “...Or, well, the sweater… it looks great on you!" Steven said. He just went back to occupying himself with the stove.

Spinel just grunted in response, a small cat smile on her face, as she absently scratched at the large sweater occupying her body. She had a bit of a love hate thing going on with her new sweater.

On the one hand, Steven got it for her to fight off the cold, being pure and sweet around her once more. And it matched her tone, being fuchsia with white reindeer and stripes. Really, it wasn't an  _ ugly _ sweater to begin with, (it was actually quite pretty) so she would enjoy wearing it.

It's just that she felt kind of…  _ ridiculous  _ wearing it, one of the reasons being that it was so big around her. Steven told her they're usually meant to be that big to add to the "ugliness" part of it, but- well, first of all, that wasn't  really an ugly thing either, did humans really not know how to classify a group at all? But she also felt sort of demeaned in it.

She couldn’t really place why, it just felt off putting to have something so large to be placed over her covering her up…

Also it itched a lot. That was a valid complaint too.

She looked over at Steven, still working on his soup at the stove absently humming to himself. Spinel watched still scratching, trying to occupy herself. She absently wondered how Steven of all people could tolerate the pain of the sweater since he’s probably one of the most sensitive people she’ll ever meet. Then she looked at his sweater with extra concentration, noticing how it looks like… it’s made from actual  _ cotton. _ He moved so easily in it, and he looked so comfortable in it.

_ ...she must have it. _

Slowly, Spinel got up from the windowsill, took off her sweater (while trying to shake off the newfound cold in the process), and walked behind Steven, placing her head on his shoulder.

“...Hey Sheik.”

“Hey Spinel.”

“...What exactly are ya making?”

“It’s a vegetable soup. It helps fight off the cold, and it’s really good, almost like it-  _ what are you doing?” _

Stevens muffled voice from under his sweater made Spinel freeze. But, didn’t stop her from completing her task. In one swift move, she took off the sweater and placed her discarded one in his hands before running off upstairs, trying to put it on in the process. “I’ll be in your bed, thanks Stevie!” He heard her fall.

...Steven didn’t know how to react to that. But really that was probably just Spinel being Spinel. He just chuckled and shouted back, “You could've just asked for a different one!”

“Where’s the fun in that!?”

He laughed again, going back to his cooking before Spinel would try and steal  _ that  _ next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is all over the place ahhh  
A little out of order, but I'll have Day 13 out by maybe tomorrow, see you then


	6. Day 13: Ugly Crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never explained this, so in case anyone was wondering: Sheik was a term back in the day, around Spinels inspiration decade, that people used to describe an attractive male (usually one with a sex appeal)  
So basically me just trying to be clever-

In the brief moment of peace he got, Steven decided to go over the events of the night that led up to this:

* * *

_ Steven felt like he was being jerked around, torn apart, and put back together again all at once as he woke up from his sleeping state. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his clock out of the corner of his eye. The bright pink numbers showed that it was 4:58 in the morning. _

_ Why would he wake up so early? _

_ As if his mind decided for him to find the answer to that himself, Steven started to register the soft sound coming from the end of his room. Then he remembered that Spinel was probably the only one who would be in his room this late. And _ then _ he realized the sound sounded a lot like a suppressed cry. _

_ He really hoped he could calm her down at five in the morning whilst still half asleep. _

_ He slowly removed his covers and moved to the end of his bed sitting on his knees, making the bed slowly creak from impact. Hearing this in the dead of the night, Spinel whipped her head around to look at Steven, unsurprisingly looking frenzied. _

_ This has been a recurring thing, and Steven expected it. Ever since he invited Spinel to stay with him for a while so they could spend more time together without any obstacles, he knew the complications that would come with it, including her ever recovering anxiety. He _ sort of _ knew what to do. It’s been a while since her last one, (hence why Steven thought it was safe to sleep tonight), but he had a good idea on how to handle her breakdowns in the middle of the night. _

_ First step was to make sure she was able to talk to him. Steven slowly got up from his bed and whispered in a hoarse voice, “Spinel? What happened? Was it another dream or were you-” _

_ “NO!!” _

_ Steven immediately fell back onto his bed from the sheer surprise of her outburst. Well, at least that woke him up. And she didn't kick him this time. He took that opportunity to get a better look at the room. _

_ As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Steven saw that Spinel was way across the room, in the corner of the wall violently shaking almost like she didn’t realize it. She was breathing extra hard, her hands gripping her cheeks extra hard, making the sound of her breathing sound extremely gruesome. Her eyes were extremely wide despite being half closed _

_ “Spinel? It’s me, Steven, I’m not gonna hurt you, you know that right?” _

_ “That’s the thing,” she choked out, as if it was hard to even focus on talking. Her talking pattern was as tense and jumbled up as someone's voice would be sobbing, but Steven couldn’t make out any tears falling out. “ _ You _ won’t. But _ I _ might. Me and everything else and I don't want that. I don’t want that to keep happening I just… can’t believe I actually started thinking that things would be okay.” She chuckled bitterly to herself. “Of course they wouldn’t, I should've learned that after… god, why am I making such a big deal about this what is WRONG WITH ME!?” _

_ She wound up her fist extra tight and big getting ready to punch herself. It _ never _ got this serious before. _

_ Steven immediately sprung into action, stepping forward but not too much to alarm her, “Spinel, it’s okay, just breathe, just…” _

_ That’s when Steven noticed it. There was a tightness around her eyelids, where those tears were threatening to poke out. And it clench even harder as she screamed. Something that only happens when she's performing an extra indulgent stretch... _

_ “Spinel… are you forcing your tears in?” _

_ She blinked, still not letting her tears go down, looking over at him She made that crying face again, clenching hard again around her eyes to supposedly keep them in. Her next words coming out a mess, almost incoherent through her accent, “I… wanna do better… I wanna show you I can be better… I have to or else I’ll never get anywhere…” _

_ “...Oh, Spinel,” Steven said, sitting down again to try and give a soothing atmosphere. “There's no way that’s healthy for you.” _

_ “You don’t think I know that already Steven?” She snapped, “But I’ve gotta do _ something _ ! I just wann’ get better.” _

_ “Spinel, I know you do. And this is the way to do it!” He had to be careful with his tone, he couldn’t shout at her. “I know it may not seem like it, but crying is a huge beneficial part of healing yourself. You need that opportunity to relieve that agony, pressure, and stress your experiencing and putting on yourself. And you’re holding it in… you’re doing the complete opposite.” _

_ Spinel didn't say anything to that. She just stared at the wall behind Steven, her eyes looking like a giant puddle at this point. _

_ “This isn’t what you want, is it Spinel?” _

_ “No… not at all… I don’t want this to keep happening… I just want it to stop already…” _

_ “Then _ let it _ stop. Please Spinel trust me, this’ll make you feel better. Whatever you were thinking was the way I’d react is wrong. I want to see you get better. And if that calls for me to wake up dazed and half asleep and seeing you have a giant breakdown in the middle of the night, so be it.” Steven paused to catch his breath before continuing, “So please, just… allow yourself just one moment to break down. Just let it all out.” _

_ Almost immediately, the hold Steven had on Spinels sense came out, and she was relaxing her mental hold on her throat and her limbs making them relax. But not the most important albeit difficult one to make her let go of, her eyes. _

_ “Good that-that’s good Spinel, you’re doing great,” Steven had to show how what she was doing was okay, so she’d be more relaxed and able to let go. “This sounds um… kinda odd saying this out loud but now, I need you to cry. You need _ yourself _ to cry.” _

_ Spinel still looked unsure. “Come on… we were always gonna be in this together weren’t we? As long as you’re still struggling, I won’t leave you.” _

_ A small stream of tears came out of her right eye, but not much. He almost got through to her, just a little more... _

_ Steven crouched down to her level on the ground sitting on his knees. Opening his arms for a hug, he whispered, “Show me that solvable problem, will you Spinel?” _

_ That broke her. But most importantly, that got her to let herself cry. _

_ She got up and practically bolted towards Steven as she let out a loud weeping sound, knocking him over and making his head slam into the end end of his bed, but not really hurting being still high off of adrenaline. She let the tears stream from her face and her entire body relax with it. _

_ But _ boy _ , was it not pretty. _

_ Spinel was practically crying a bath fausett amount of tears. It soaked through Steven’s clothes and practically made a puddle on the floor. Steven wondered how long she had been up. He wished he had gotten up sooner. _

_ And she was wailing extra loud, the morbid sound echoing throughout the extra silent room, almost like a juxtaposition, it was so haunting. He really hoped the gems couldn’t hear. Heck, he hoped they weren’t disturbing all of Beach City. _

_ She slowly looked up after almost a minute of bawling her load of tears she forced in. Her eyes were big, red, and puffy. A mix of tears and snot crowded around her nose. Tears continued flowed down her face, still in a thick amount. It could've been an ugly sight any other time. But right now, Steven didn’t care. He thought this was the softest he’d seen her in a few days. _

_ Steven was rocking her softly to steady her, trying to calm her down. One of the only things he’d allow himself to do at the moment. _

_ “I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” _

_ “Please… don’t ever leave me…” _

_ “I promise I won’t. Never again.” _

* * *

And that brought him here.

He carefully looked over Spinel to see his clock. It was currently 6:39 in the morning. Steven managed to calm her down a bit, enough so he could move them back on his bed to make things easier. Albeit tired, Steven knew he wasn’t going to go to sleep anytime soon. Despite that though, he was perfectly content with staying up until Spinel stopped the aftermath of her fit. Right now she was curled up into his arms trying to steady her breathing.

Steven tried to take a closer look at Spinel without disturbing her. She was either getting the hang of calming herself down without his help, or she finally fell asleep. In the silence of the room transitioning to morning, her breath was slow and moderate.

“Spinel?” he said as softly as possible. If she wasn’t actually awake he wouldn’t want to wake her.

“...’Uh?”

“Oh, sorry, did I wake you?”

“No, you’re fine Sheik, jus’... got a lot on my mind. Was kinda out of it for a second.”

Steven just hummed to himself, stroking her hair. “This might be a bit... crass? And uh, maybe a bit redundant at this point, but are you feeling any better?” She just hummed in response, leaning into his touch.

“Can you at least tell me what happened? Was it another dream, an anxiety attack?”

She was silent for a moment. After thinking of how exactly to word it, she settled on, “A little bit of both. Another nightmare, but I was able to wake up from it. Through an anxiety attack.”

She said it so nonchalantly, but Steven knew her enough at this point to know that she was practically dying on the inside. Luckily for her, he was there to help bring the pieces back to life.

He knew not to talk to her about these things. Having her dwell on them wasn’t going to do her any good, as she’ll usually have a breakdown or become dismissive. This brought his next course of action: comfort after hurt.

He grabbed his _ organic jacket _ from the floor and draped it over Spinel. Then he pulled her a little closer, still stroking her hair. “I don’t know exactly what happened, but you know it wasn’t real, right? And that it’s never gonna happen?”

“Yeah. It’s always after I calm down though.”

“Well good… That’s the only thing that matters.”

For the first time in hours, Spinel gathered up her courage and looked up at Steven, an uncertain look on her face. He offered her a drained smile, opening his arms. “I said I’d do the hardest part with you right? I meant it, I always will. Get some sleep, I’ll be here awake, watching over you to make sure nothing bad happens.”

Spinel felt tears welling up again in her sore, red eyes, letting them fall down her face freely. It felt easier this time, peaceful even, actually letting it all out. She gave him a smile in return, engulfing herself in his arms, already starting to fall asleep. But of course, not without relieving him of her condition before so…

“Love ya Steven.”

“I love you too Spinel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this done, but man is it long :O This is really late but I'm really proud of it, let me know what you all think. (I take criticism, especially when I touch sensitive topics like this)


	7. Day 17: Reformed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two for one special bby lets gooooo

Steven turned the sink off and walked back to his room, his newly made sandwich and newly heated heating pad in his arms. When he finally made it up the stairs, he opened up the balcony door for air, set his sandwich on his nightstand,

And set Spinel’s _ organic jacket _-wrapped gem on top of the heating pad. 

He sat down on his bed right next to her gem, which was currently resting on the other pillow. _ Her _pillow. He sighed, picking up his sandwich and starting munching on it, thinking…

It had only been a few days since Spinel poofed, at least a week. It felt so harmless at first, naive even. They were out on top of the temple on the deck by the warp pad, showing Spinel new things to eat. Eventually they started having fun and goofing off, Spinel practically having a high from such a good time. Essentially, they both were at the time...

_ “Hey, hey Steve-O, watch me do a flip!” _

_ “Spinel,” he remembers laughing at the time, not having a care in the world with her, “Come on, you could fall forward and hurt you face!” _

_ “Don’t threaten me with a good time, Steven." _

_ “...I don’t think you’re using that term correctly.” _

_ She just let out a guffaw and replied, “Puh- _ lease _ , I don’t fear death, I’ve already experienced it more times that I can co- OAH!” _

_ “SPINEL!”- _

No. No, he couldn’t think about it. Not now. Not the panic he felt as he ran down the stairs as fast as he could to see her. Not the absolute _ repulsion _ he felt seeing her body impaled by the big, sharp rocks. Not the ache of agony he felt seeing her helpless, tear filled face as she hyperventilated… how she went limp, even while she still tried to pry herself off of the spikes… how she struggled to choke out his name before she poofed...

Sleep. He needed to sleep. 

After he finished eating Steven quickly changed into his sleepwear and started to get ready for bed. He stepped out of the bathroom and saw Garnet sitting on the couch, looking almost expectantly at him.

“...Is Spinel going to come out soon?” He decided to start with that. “I just can’t help but feel like… like she’s almost suffering. She went in such a gross way. I don’t even want to think about what she’ll feel when she wakes up. She might already start panicking, or she won’t even know what’s going on-”

Garnet walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder, the other adjusting her visors. “You know this process always happens sooner or later Steven, and it always happens to the gems appointed time.”

Steven just sighed in defeat. “Yeah, I know. I want her to take all the time she needs. But I just can’t help but worry over how she’ll take this once she wakes up.”

“That only matter when the time comes. Steven, you’re probably the one who knows Spinel the most out of anyone at this point in time. You think she’s stable enough to process what had happened to her before, right?”

Steven had to ponder that for a second. Not because he didn’t think she made progress, but to think if such a big trauma would set her back. Would set _ both of them _back. Steven adored Spinel, and he wanted to believe in her… so he decided to do just that.

“I know she is, Garnet… and I know for a fact you should too,” he smiled knowingly referring to her future vision. She smiled back, satisfied with his answer, and the path it would mean it was taking. “Then you should have no more problems with it. Rest easy Steven, keep that faith you have in Spinel.” She walked back into the temple leaving Steven with her message. After contemplating it himself, Steven walked back to his room and got in his bed to sleep everything off and think some more.

Steven knew, he had to give herself time to heal. Like Garnet said, it’s best for her to take her time in her gem state right now, to calm down and go over everything herself to cope better. No matter how it was eating away at _ him _ inside...

Steven hasn’t remembered feeling this anxious about a poofing in forever. He’d seen it happen several times, they’d always come back stronger. And the most pitiful part was he knew she was _ safe. _But it wasn’t going to help swelling on it on his part anymore. He had to be strong for both of them right now.

He cupped her gem in his hand, his head resting on the pillow opposite to hers. Thankfully, he finally started to doze off, leaving his worry for his partner behind to worry about later, as he finally got to sleep.

* * *

Spinel felt her eyes open. That by itself was strange. But what was even more strange was how she didn’t feel any pain.

After her eyes adjusted, she took in her surroundings. Steven’s room. Of course he’d get her here immediately after she got hurt, the sweetheart. Then she noticed the _ organic jacket _blanketed around her, along with the Steven doing the same thing. His hand was over her waist and hand over her face. She put her hand over his warmly, as she tried to go through what happened. 

And then it hit her. Her falling. The impalement. The feeling of helplessness. She looked down and saw she had her new form. She poofed. She basically _ died _. She let a choked gasp escape her throat and felt herself jolt a bit at that. And then she felt Steven murmur in his sleep before pulling her closer… And it almost felt like everything was right again.

She looked over at him, trying to make herself maintain her steadiness. Then she remembered the first thing he told her, focus on her breathing. In and out. Keep repeating. Come on Spinel, make him proud…

She started to calm down. She fumbled with her fingers to focus on something else that’s brain consuming. She hummed to herself to feel more uplifted... 

It worked almost immediately. The panic she felt went away. She would have laughed from the relief. Cried from it. _ Both _. Spinel looked at Steven once more smiling gratefully for his presence. Everything took a load off of her, and she felt a gigantic need to sleep. She climbed under the covers with Steven wrapping herself around his arm, snuggling close to him. She last remembered whispering, “Thank you for always being here,” before she drifted off forgetting everything else.

* * *

The next time Spinel opened her eyes, it was on her own accord. Nothing strange. Well besides the fact when she sat up she saw Steven staring at her with one of the dopiest looking grins she’s seen him wear despite the tears forming in his eyes.

Neither knew who would make the first move. Ultimately, and surprisingly, it was Spinel, launching herself at Steven happily, happy tears gushing down their faces.

Steven was ecstatic that he was right about her. That she was able to not let the shock of the ordeal get to her. Little did he know she felt the same way with it too.

But by golly did they miss each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to come up with character designs, so I'll just leave you to come up with or find some on tumblr. Though I like Mod S's take on it, so it's a base I used when imagining the scene:  
https://spineven.tumblr.com/post/188435336291/im-glad-people-like-the-design-aaa-mod-s  
(p.s. thought it was better to leave it off here. I think it makes more sense for them to talk it out themselves.)


End file.
